True Potential
by DarkBlossom18
Summary: So what if her team thought that she was weak? She was far from that and they made it their goal to make her the best that she could be. They saw in her, what others couldn't and they weren't about to give her up anytime soon. She was their medic, their kunoichi, their friend, and their Sakura. Non-massacre. Bits of ItaSaku here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**_I know, I should be working on my two other fanfics, but this one was just sitting there on my Fanfic Folder, I couldn't bear to just leave it. Anyway, the 2nd chapters of the two stories just need to be typed. I've got this._**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would Sasuke have left? Would Itachi have murdered his clan? Would Sakura be that weak? Would Naruto still be as dense for Hinata's feelings? THE ANSWER IS NO._**

Chapter 1:

Two figures in ANBU masks made their way towards the Hokage's office; they had just come back from a simple A-Rank mission. The task was to simply deliver an important scroll to the Kazekage in Suna, of course being ANBU it was an easy task. Upon reaching the Hokage's office and giving their mission report to the Sandaime, they went to their compound to change into their training gear.

"Itachi?" one said, pulling down his mask to reveal the grinning face of Shisui Uchiha.

"What?" the other grumbled, also pulling down his mask to reveal the handsome and aloof face of Itachi Uchiha.

"Geez, no need to be grouchy, baby cousin. I was just going to ask you, how we're supposed to get into the compound without being tackled by Ba-chan." Shisui said, grinning at the younger Uchiha

"We wing it." Itachi glared at him for using the term 'baby cousin'

Miraculously, the two Uchiha's made it past the Uchiha compound, without attracting the attention of the Uchiha matriarch

AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS

"Whoa. What the heck happened here?" Shisui asked, voicing out he question that was also on the younger Uchiha's mind.

There were huge craters in the ground and all the trees within a 10-mile radius were either frozen solid or burned to a crisp. Not to mention the shurikens and all the kunai that were littered everywhere, some were deeply imbedded in the trees that were lucky enough to survive.

In the middle of all the carnage was a young girl with bright pink hair and stunning emerald eyes, she was panting but it was obvious from all her scratches and the slight bruises on her arms that she was the one responsible for all the damage.

"B-but she's a chuunin, isn't she Itachi?" Shisui asked, looking at the girl's forehead protector that was on her neck.

The other only nodded; he was looking at the girl, trying to figure her out.

"Itachi! Where have your manners gone? She's a girl, alone in the training fields at one in the morning and it's pretty obvious that she's the one responsible for this." Shisui said, gesturing to the girl

"And?" Itachi raised his eyebrow at his 'best friend'

The other heaved a sigh and jumped down before Itachi could stop him.

"Don't unmask your chakra!" Itachi hissed at him but Shisui had already done so

"Excuse me, but are you…" Shisui didn't even get to finish as a kunai whizzed past him, grazing his ear, and when the girl whipped her head to look at him with icy blue eyes with a white ring in the middle and three tomoes, he stood in shock. Itachi jumped down from the tree they were hiding in just a while ago, his Sharingan ablaze. Icy blue eyes met a pair of blood red eyes.

'Sharingan?!' he thought as he saw the tomoes but thought against it when he saw the color. He prepared the kunai he was fingering, if the girl thought about attacking. But it seems that it wasn't necessary because, as soon as she got a good look at him and Shisui, she let her eyes return to their normal emerald green color.

"I-I'm sorry. It was just that…you surprised me." The girl stuttered, obviously angry at herself for not sensing them sooner.

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself; it's not easy to sense ANBUs right, Itachi-chan?" Shisui grinned

The girl raised a perfect eyebrow at this while Itachi glared at him.

"What?" he asked

"It's just that…you just…stated that like it was just a piece of gossip. Aren't ANBU supposed to protect their identity and rank, and not give off the information?" The girl asked

"Hn. That's correct. But apparently, this idiot is fine with being outwitted by a chuunin." Itachi said

"Shut up Itachi. What's your name, princess?" Shisui asked the girl

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno. And may I ask who you two are?" the girl, Sakura, asked

"Well, I'm Shisui Uchiha. And that ice cube over there is my baby cousin Itachi." Shisui said

"It's nice to meet you, Uchiha-san." Sakura said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Call me Shisui or Shi-nii, princess. And I'm sure Itachi wouldn't mind if you called him Weasel-chan." Shisui grinned at her

Itachi bonked him on his head, "Ignore him, Sakura. But Itachi is fine by me." Itachi said

"By the way, what are you doing, training here all by yourself at this time of night?" Shisui asked the girl

To the two men's surprise, the girl's calm façade, wavered and she looked like she was about to cry.

"H-hey, c-calm down. What's wrong?" Shisui asked, flickering over to her side and putting his arm around her.

"I-it's my t-team," she said the word 'team' like it was poison, "they left me again. T-they t-thought that I w-was too weak, s-so t-they l-left me a-again." She stuttered, stopping her tears

Itachi also went over to the girl's side; it was obvious that her team was composed of idiots. 'Why would they think she was weak if she could destroy this training ground by herself?' he inwardly asked himself.

"What's your sensei saying about this?" Itachi asked her

"Kakashi-sensei doesn't care. To him, I'm not worth comparing to the Kyuubi vessel or an Uchiha." Sakura said

The two ANBU were shocked. The other one concealing it better than the other.

Shisui looked at Itachi and a quick telepathic conversation passed between them. The message was simple: "She's on our team now."

_**You wouldn't believe the number of random ideas I've had today. Anyway, please review guys. I need the support :').**_

_**-Blossom**_

_**Peace out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. You guys were so adamant that I just had to post this second chapter right away! Anyway, here's the second chappie of "True Potential"! **_

_**Disclaimer: My name is Dark Blossom not Masashi Kishimoto. So frankly, I don't own Naruto.**_

The two ANBU remained silent as they pondered over why Kakashi would do that. They couldn't believe that that was the same Kakashi who had lost his own team when he was a genin. They would have to talk to the Hokage about this

"Hey, princess. Do you want to watch me and Itachi train?" Shisui asked, trying to lighten the mood

Sakura nodded, giving him a smile.

"That's more like it! You're really pretty, you know that, princess? You look even better when you smile." Shisui said,

Soon after, the two Uchiha men faced off, getting ready to battle. And the battle was under way.

Shisui grinned and disappeared in a puff of smoke, Itachi was now left in the middle of the battlefield. He activated his Sharingan and jumped to the left, just in time to dodge the fireball that Shisui sent his way; Itachi used the Body Flicker Technique and appeared behind Shisui. Before the older Uchiha had time to dodge, a roundhouse kick was sent towards his abdomen. He skidded a few feet away from Itachi before he lunged at the younger boy. Itachi side-stepped his kick, but was met with Shisui's fist against his right cheek. Shisui was about to punch him again with his left hand but Itachi caught it, and twisted it, making a sharp pang of pain erupt around Shisui's entire left arm.

"Damn it, Itachi. That hurt you know!" Shisui yelled, jumping a few feet away

"Hn. What do you think this training is about? Hair styling?" Itachi said, ignoring the slight pain in his right cheek. 'That's gonna bruise.' He thought wryly

Itachi jumped into the air with a backflip to kick Shisui but the older Uchiha blocked it but was caught off guard when Itachi back flipped into the air once again and his hands flew to make the seals of a jutsu.

"Katon Goukyakyou no Jutsu!" he yelled and Shisui didn't have time to think as he tried to get out of the way of the oncoming fireball. Although he wasn't harmed that much, his left arm was badly scorched.

"WHAT THE HELL, ITACHI!" he yelled up at him

The younger teen just shrugged and walked off the battlefield, signaling that the fight was over.

"Now, I'll probably have to go to the hospital. Ba-chan's going to have my head for this. All thanks to you, Itachi!" Shisui said, mock-glaring at his cousin

"Hn." A classic reply

"I'm serious, Cous." Shisui said, he looked like he was about to go into a temper tantrum

"A-ano, S-shi-nii, maybe I could heal your arm for you." Sakura spoke up, timidly

Shisui's eyes widened. So she was a medic, huh? Another good excuse to let the Hokage transfer her into their team.

"Could you, princess?" he asked her and she nodded, jumping off the branch she was sitting on

She gestured for him to come closer and he saw her hand glow green and a warm feeling crept into his skin. Her healing chakra felt so nice, God knows that they needed a medic, and she was the perfect one for them. Sadly, she soon finished and withdrew her hand. There was no trace of a wound or scar that on his arm at all.

"Wow. I never thought you were a medic, princess. And a good one. " Shisui showed her his trademark grin

"Arigato, Shi-nii." She smiled at him

"Aaaaawww! You are just so cute, princess. It's nicer to hear 'Shi-nii' from you, instead of 'idiot' from that arm-burning bastard over there." Shisui said, pretending to glare at Itachi.

"Hn."

"Itachi-san, do you need any help with that bruise on your cheek?" Sakura asked

Itachi nodded and she got up to go heal his wound, while Shisui was grinning like a madman. When she was finished, she withdrew her hand and went back to sit next to Shisui.

"Hey, princess? Can I ask you something?" Shisui asked

"You already are, idiot." Itachi mumbled under his breath

"Shut up Itachi, I didn't ask you!" Shisui said, sticking his tongue out

"What is it, Shi-nii?" Sakura intervened, trying to stop the two from another fight. She almost wanted to laugh at how Shisui and Naruto were so much alike, with their hyperactive personalities and trademark grins. And Itachi and Sasuke were practically carbon copies of each other, except for the fact that Itachi was more mature and was a pleasant person to be with, they also share a hobby of annoying the heck out of their 'best friends'.

"Huh? ... Oh yeah! I was wondering, when you looked at me a few hours ago your eyes were blue. Your eyes were kind of similar to the Sharingan, but it was icy blue and with white tomoes and we couldn't see through it with our Bloodlines. What was that?" he asked her, Itachi was also looking at her intently

"Well, it was… my Kekkei Genkai." Sakura said

"A bloodline trait, huh? I never knew that the Haruno clan possessed one. I thought your clan specialized in medical jutsu?" Shisui said

"We do. But the Nikkougan (a/n: purely made-up) is passed down every other generation." She explained

"Well then, I'll have to see what your bloodline can do tomorrow." Itachi smirked

"T-tomorrow?" Sakura asked, turning a pretty shade of pink seeing Itachi smirk at her

"Yeah. So we'll see you here tomorrow at 5:00, princess," Shisui grinned, "But we have to get you home now."

"N-no. I'll be perfectly fine." Sakura declined

"No, because our mothers would hear about it from somewhere and they'll have to pound a new set of manners into our brain, we'll never hear the end of it. So, please let us take you home, princess!" Shisui told her

"Fine." She said and they went off toward the Haruno estate.

The Haruno estate was big, big enough to hold the entire Haruno Clan. It was on par with the Uchiha estate but like their home, there was a feeling of power, authority, and pride when you look at it. After dropping off Sakura, they went off into the direction of the Hokage Tower, she was going to be on their team whether her team liked it or not.

"Itachi, why'd you let her heal you? It's a fact that you'd rather be tortured than suck up your pride and let a medic heal you." Shisui said

"If I didn't, Mother, would see and I would never hear the end of it." Itachi said blankly, although there was something nagging in the back of his mind telling him that he was lying.

"Liar. Anyway, hurry up Itachi. I want to talk to the Hokage and make him transfer Sakura to our team! Hurry the hell up!" Shisui coaxed

"Hn." Itachi replied as they made it to the Hokage's office

"Hokage-sama." They said in unison, bowing as a greeting

"Ah, Itachi and Shisui. What can I do for you?" the Sandaime asked

"We would like you to please transfer Sakura Haruno to our team." Shisui said

"Well, that is a pretty big request. May I ask why?" The Hokage asked

"Because unlike her so-called 'team', we can see the power and potential that she has within her. Heck! I bet they don't even know of her bloodline limit!" Shisui said, his anger at her team was flaring

"Calm down, Shisui. Do you mean to tell me that Sakura has shown you the Nikkougan?" the Hokage said, surprise was evident in his voice

"Yes." Itachi spoke up for the first time since Shisui stated his request

"She must trust you then. But then, you do know that even though her team neglects her, she is still a part of Team 7. A big part and the others still care about her." The Hokage said

"If they cared about her, why the hell would they leave her in the first place?! They should know better, if they really knew Sakura-chan!" Shisui snorted

"Sarutobi-sama," Itachi began, using the Hokage's real name, "I understand that she is a part of that team. But even so, they left her here in Konoha while they went on their mission. That itself is a good enough reason."

"Yes, I suppose it is. But of course she is still a Chuunin while you and Shisui are ANBU." Sarutobi said

"So? God knows we need a medic on our team! Plus, she can make it into ANBU in no time!" Shisui said

"Sarutobi-sama, I believe that Sakura's power is not even close to its full capacity. We will not leave that kind of power unattended. If her team was stupid enough to call her weak and useless, without knowing that she had that sort of strength. Then they deserve, some sort of punishment. Even if it's only a little." Itachi stated (a/n: I know that was a long speech for Itachi to make. But bear with me people!)

Well this was a night of surprises for the Hokage. He knew that her team had left her while they went away for 3 years but he didn't know that the Haruno Princess was suffering verbal abuse from her teammates.

"My mind is made up. Sakura will be transferred to your team…" he paused when Shisui got up and started to cheer.

Itachi sighed, apparently a gene that made Uchihas the stone cold, poker-faced people they were had skipped Shisui and left a hyper-active and social gene in its place.

The Hokage coughed getting the two men's attention.

"Please let me finish," he said as Shisui sat back down, "As I was saying, I will transfer Sakura to your team, on the condition that she participate in this year's Jounin and ANBU exam."

"Is that all, Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked

"Yes. Well you may leave now. If you want to tell Sakura yourselves, then you may. Just send her to me tomorrow at 3 PM." The Hokage said

The two men just nodded and left.

"Itachi?" Shisui said

"What now?" Itachi asked

"You better not stop me from giving Sasuke a beating when he comes back." He said

"Aa."

"This is gonna be fun!" Shisui grinned

"Hn."

But Shisui took that as a sort of 'What?' from Itachi and said,

"We're gonna be training the Haruno Princess."

And Itachi couldn't help the small smirk that tugged at his lips.

_**Well. There's the second chappie. Sorry if Itachi was OOC, I've got to work on that. Anyway please review and thank you for the previous people who reviewed.**_

_-Blossom_


End file.
